1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a partition, more particularly for a corner- or circular shower.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The German Patent No. 33 09 606 discloses a partition of this kind which may be used in conjunction with a shower-tub which is curved in the entrance-area. Arranged on each side of the entrance-area is a vertical wall-element. These two wall elements are flat and stand upon the edge of the shower-tub which is straight at the sides. A total of four door-elements is provided, each two adjacent door-elements being united by means of resilient seals on their opposing vertical edges. In order to open the entrance-area, the door-elements are pushed aside in pairs behind the flat door-elements. When the entrance-area is closed, the four door-elements constitute a polygon within the entrance-area. The guide-rail is secured to the upper edge of the two wall-elements which, as seen in the horizontal plane, are at right angles to each other. Each door-element is mounted displaceably and suspended, in the guide-rail, by means of separate guide-elements. Each individual door-element has a frame consisting of four profiled rails, the production and assembly of these profiled rails, or frames, for the accommodation of transparent sheets of material, or the like, being relatively costly. Hinging the door-elements together in pairs also involves considerable production and assembly work. In order to achieve reliable and smooth operation, all guide- and door-elements must be accurately assembled and adjusted and this involves additional operations.